jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Prowler
Played by Alpha Raptor, Prowler is part of his older brother's pack formerly situated in the Aviary. A strategic raptor when it comes to war, Prowler will almost never let an opporunity slip away when needed. Alongside his mate Jade, they are both candidates for the position of pack leaders should the tragic day come when Prowler's brother Hunter passes from this world. Prowler's siblings consist of Hunter, Kitana, and CJ who were all born from a previous clutch and his siblings from the second clutch he was born in consists of Hawk, Falcon, Kite, and Karone. After defeating the destructive pack lead by his tyrannical parents Specter and Vectress, Prowler must keep his promise to Jade's father and his mentor, Aigaion to protect their family and continue the legacy of the pack. Currently he and his pack reside in the Labs, after being pushed out by the remaining 13 Deaths. Appearance: Prowler is from the Sornaensis subspecies except his crests are more purplish-blue, his quills are a blue color, his body is tinted blue, and his side-stripes carry multiple shades of fiery blue, similar in appearance to the now deceased Featherflame. Another notable feature that may or may not leave him mistaken for the deceased veteran is the puncture wounds on his flank, resembling the way Featherflame died of impalement from the pipes of the Embryonics Administration Labratory Compounds. These scars were received from the Ceratosaurus Ryu in a fight. Personality: Because of the sphere of influence imposed from living alongside his brother CJ, Prowler exhibits rare moments where he loses himself to his aggression, albeit to a smaller extent since the death of CJ. When it comes to winning a battle, Prowler is a take charge type of raptor that doesn't waste his time explaining the situation at hand and only instructs his friends and allies to trust him when a plan is set in motion. Upon learning two of his friends were half nublarensis, he was immediately accepting of them because the trust he already had in them and understanding just how useful their abilities would serve the pack. Pre-ltl: Prowler was born in the second cluch produced by his parents. Some of the hatchlings didn't survive the first days, or even the first few hours, leaving only Prowler, Hawk, Falcon, Kite, and Karone. He and his siblings were all raised by their parents and two elder brothers from the first clutch born two years earlier. Although they weren't aware of it, they also had a sister named Kitana who left prior to them hatching because of her disappointment in her parent's lack of parental care in her. The true intention of Specter and Vectress was to raise a loyal group of raptors in great numbers and turn them into cold ruthless killers, all fueled by their hatred of the island's superpredators. CJ was seen as a success in his parent's eyes while Hunter was favored for his skills in battle and hunting. Through the tough times, Hunter acted as a role model to Prowler and his clutchmates, helping them get by the trials of their parents. The good times did not last though and Hunter began to lose hope in his parents, causing him to leave. Eventually, one by one, each of Prowler's siblings began to disappear. At less than a year old, Prowler was alone with his parents and CJ, driving him to resist his parent's indoctrination to the life they wanted for him. As the last surving member of the second clutch, the two parents were ready to kill him in a fit of rage but in a twisted turn of events were betrayed by CJ who then killed them both in a fight for power. Frightened by what he saw, Prowler stood motionless at the sight of all the carnage and wondered what CJ would do. Uninterested in what happened to his younger brother, CJ walked away from where he stood, never to be seen by Prowler again. During the first few days following what occurred in the West Delta, Prowler was tiring from his journey to the beach, unable to hunt or find a scrap of food left by other predators. An alarming call soon caught his attention and with no other option, followed the sound to the source into the jungle. Walking into a small clearing, the blue raptor found an elderly female sornaensis raptor named Yoko. She had followed Prowler's scent and wanted to help the abandoned chick. She called to him and eased his sorrows, quickly bringing in another surprise for him. Yoko had a daughter, just about Prowler's age. The chick was timid but the encouragement from her mother brought her out of hiding and with more provocation, she and Prowler quickly became friends.Yoko would spend her final years raising and training her daughter and adopted son. LtL: Battle with the Red Demon: Prowler's story in Live the Legend began with him in the Jungle, traveling with Jade who became his mate and CJ who came back into his brother's life after many years. Now at age ten, Prowler and Jade attempted to convice CJ not to spray his scent over another predator's seemingly abandoned territory. Without thinking the consequences of his actions, CJ's greed caught up to him when he chased Myxol the herrerasaurus away from the basketball court sized clearing and was snatched up into the jaws of Ryu the Red Demon of Isla Sorna. Prowler and Jade dashed out of the area in an effort to save CJ. Prowler latched onto the Ceratosaurus' flanks but was unable to peirce the thick hide reinforced with osteoderms. Not willing to let go of his prize, Ryu swatted Jade with his tail and threw the blue raptor down on the ground. With her mate left vulnerable, Jade made a desperate attempt to pull back Ryu by biting the tail, using this as a distraction for Prowler to jump on Ryu's head to force him to lose his grip on CJ. The hit from Ryu's tail left Jade's should numb and without the use of her arm, only worsening the situation when the Ceratosaurus shook his head like a rodeo bull and landed a few hits on Prowler's flank with his nasal crest. Battered and without any chance of escaping, the two raptors witnessed Ryu violently toss CJ into a tree. No signs of movement were seen from the mangled raptor. Now Ryu turned to face the last two intruders of his territory. Deciding to go out fighting, they jumped on the mid-sized predator again and fought through the pounding hailstorm and injuries. Close to the end, the call of another raptor made it's way to the jungle and past the blinding weather came Nezbit! Stumbling across the fight, Nezbit raised his quills, the threat display meant for Ryu and giving Prowler and Jade the chance to run back and join him in the threat display. Soon another raptor from Nezbit's pack arrived by the name Red-Claw to provide aid in forcing the Red Demon to retreat. With a final warning from the angered titan, the four raptors ran off. Prowler took one last look at the body of CJ and continued running. Unknown to him, Nezbit was in a critical condition from losing control of his pack to a rival and was seconds away from passing out, only noticing a ghostly blue figure (Prowler in the image of Featherflame). Meeting the pack: Unwilling to abandon the raptor that saved them, Prowler and Jade ran into Ripto and Pandora who were spying on them during the battle. Asking them for help, Ripto took Nezbit and Pandora aided the injured couple away from the jungle after evading Roux the Allosaurus. Three more raptors coming from the same direction as Myxol and Ryu arrived and were allowed to tag along with Prowler and co. Voro, Halo, and Brhii defected from the pack that took over Nezbit's pack to look for another to join and met Prowler's group. With Roux still angry over Ripto's tauntings, they made a break to the west into the deep channel to finally settle down. Prowler immediately collapsed on the ground, resting on the opposite side of his puncture wounds. Prowler found himself drowing his dreams from the ordeal while Jade spent the first couple of minutes guarding her mate before turning in for the night. Before falling asleep, Jade thought of how helpless she and Prowler were and realized their best chances for survival was by forming a pack with their fellow stragglers. The following day, Prowler was awakened by a low click and an aggressive snarl. He opened his eyes to see Jade over him and snarling at Voro who was approaching. At Prowler's suggestion, Jade stood back and helped him back on his feet to converse with Voro and Jade about forming the pack. While Ripto seemed younger than they, he had experience being in a large pack such as Nezbit's and so he became the alpha along with his mate Pandora, despite the reddish raptor's goofy behavior and the female's aggression. The hunt: Now with a pack, a hunt was scheduled in the game trail. Ignoring his injuries, Prowler needed to prove himself and be alongside Jade to ensure the agreement was sealed with their new allies. Arriving at the game trail, they attacked a Corythosaurus wandering from the herd and attacked the neck, back, and legs until it collapsed. With their meal well earned, Prowler took a defensive postion as a nublar pack outnumbered and surrounded them. Jade noticed Prowler's behavior change into something similar to CJ as they all stood ready to defend themselves. The nublars however, used their leader to distract Prowler and co. to take peices of the carcass from the back. Taking what was left, they fled back to the deep channel, fighting through the hail that did not stop at all yet. Something unexpected occurred on the trip back, Prowler noticed just moments later. Ryu appeared and chased him down the jungle, taking out Jade and only inches away from Prowler. Startled, the blue raptor realized the experience with Ryu was more traumatic than he believed as he snapped out of his trance. New faces: Getting past the minor flaws in the hunt, the pack was forming well. Prowler was getting used to Ripto's eccentric antics and found that he could cooperate well with his new pack mates, further impressed upon seeing Ripto stare down Simba the Tyrannosaurus. What he viewed as insane, he saw differently from listening to Pandora's explanation of him. The conversation gave Prowler time to converse more about his life with the pack and for them to do the same. As Prowler walked off he shrugged off a disturbing image of Ryu behind the trees carrying the corpse of a raptor in his jaws. Dawning Of A New Era: Prowler reappeared alongside his pack in the Aviary. Living there for a while, they were soon joined by the oddly-patterned raptor Chui (played by Raptormimus456), who was slowly accepted into the group. They were forced from the Aviary by The 13 Deaths, another pack of Velociraptor. The two packs would feud for a while, culminating in the next, and probably biggest, chapter of Hunter's life so far. War of the 13 Deaths: The final battle between The Hunter's Pack and The 13 Deaths occured in the Labs. It began when the 13 Deaths attacked Hunter's pack, attempting to take them off-gaurd. Chui, however, spotted them and alerted the rest of the pack. What ensued was death after death after death amongst both sides, with a pack of carnotaurs joining in the fray. The battles were as follows: Chui VS Volcano (Chui won) Prowler + Stealth VS Saturn Turok + Kato VS Ammon and Haseya (Haseya desceased) Falcon VS Shetani Hunter VS Spyral (Hunter won) Griffin + Shani VS Sariska + Lakota (Griffin and Shani win, with assist from Chui) Bleus + Asha VS Naraka + Asura (Bleus and Asha win) Valkyrie VS Dezba + Venus Indira + Palmela VS Vulcan + Deva Hawk + Scarface and Garuda VS Freiza + Shibuki and Spiro (Hawk, Scarface and Garuda win) Crow + Raven, Riku and Hila VS Rook, Skurge, Lurker and Amaya Helvete Pack (Carnotaurs) VS Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Jeice, Bullodozer, Ram, Konan, Ripmaw and Preta. The first time they battled the 13 Deaths were in the Northern Caverns; there Chui fought Sariska to a standstill and Prowler (with Stealth) began his rivalry with Saturn. Category:Velociraptor Category:Sornaensis Category:Characters